Mrs Claus' Love Potion
by katdvs
Summary: I got caught with one of my friends under the mistletoe and you literally sprint from across the room to shove them out of the way and take their spot. Farkle and Smackle


**_Author Note: Oh look my first strictly Smarkle fan fic! Again another request from the Christmas/Holiday prompts on tumblr._**

* * *

 **Mrs. Claus' Love Potion**

Farkle Minkus was lost in the dance mix of classic Christmas songs as he sat in the couch in the living room of the frat house drinking what his best friend Zay had insisted was called Mrs. Claus' love potion-though Farkle was sure it was really just cranberry vodka.

He hated frat parties, they were always loud, he didn't fit in since he wasn't one of the brothers, and the girls still looked at him as if he still had the mushroom hair and turtlenecks of his middle school days.

He took another sip as he looked around and saw her...not it couldn't be.

Isadora Smackle, once his greatest foe and then his greatest heartbreak.

His palms were sweaty as he downed his drink and then he pushed himself up to get another.

Why was she here?

Four years he had avoided seeing her.

Four years he had spent pretending his heart wasn't aching.

Four years he had pretended that he didn't still dream about her.

He downed his second drink, feeling the buzz start to vibrate through his body as he retrieved a third before finding a spot to observe the party...though really it was her, only her.

"Sparkly Farkly!" Maya giggled as she threw her arms around him.

He smiled, "Maya" he held her close "what's up?"

"You're under the mistletoe Farkle, you know what that means."

"What does it mean?"

Maya giggled before she was pulled backwards, confusion washing over her as she watched Smackle snack her arms around Farkle's neck before kissing him.

One moment Maya was about to kiss him and the next Isadora's lips crashed onto his and every inch of him ignited in a deep passionate kiss that he was sure set his soul off like a rocket into space.

This kiss lasted until the next song ended and Smackle pulled herself away from him, her eyes dark chocolate eyes unable to break away from his crisp sky blue eyes, "Hi Farkle."

"Isadora" he breathed as he leaned against the wall afraid he was going to fall over.

They were silent neither one aware of what they should say, could say.

" _I got caught with one of my friends under the mistletoe and you literally sprint from across the room to shove them out of the way and take their spot_." Farkle stared at her, trying to comprehend what had just happened as he felt hazy from the Vodka and the kiss.

Smackle stood as tall as she could, "I couldn't chance you falling lust with Maya tonight."

"Why" Farkle let his eyes drill into her, watching the way she bit her lip at the change of his expression.

Smackle looked away for just a moment before looking back up at him, "Because Farkle, four years without you have been the least fulfilling of my life thus far and I would like for the rest of my years to be fulfilling and I hypothesis that you are what's missing."

Farkle nodded as he listened, "Yes well the only thing I need that needs to be fulfilled is my drink."

Isadora watched him walk away when Zay came up behind her, "It's going to take just a little more than a hot kiss boo, he's been hurting bad."

"Thank you Zay, I guess I should try to talk to him."

"He's had a few drinks."

Smackle nodded before she followed the path Farkle had taken down the hall, finding him sitting on the stairs with a bottle of water. "Smart choice."

"I didn't need more of Mrs. Claus' Love Potion." He sighed as he looked at her, trying not to give away the fact that all he wanted to do was take her home, not just for the night but forever.

"I'm sorry I was so forward," she looked at her fingers before looking back up at him, "I've always been slightly jealous of both Riley and Maya, and there Maya was about to kiss you. I was afraid if you finally tasted her lips, that you would not care to ever taste mine again."

Farkle snorted and shook his head, "Isadora, Maya's kissed me before, but she's not you. Only you can fog up my mind in a way that makes my heart sing."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know." He confessed as he cracked open the bottle of water, "You've already broken my heart once I'm not looking to have you trample on it again."

She took a deep breath and then looked to him, "I'm not looking to trample on your heart Farkle, when I trampled on yours I trampled on mine, and I understand if you can not find it at this time to give us a second chance."

They were silent for a moment before Farkle smiled to her, "Eight nights, we can test this hypothesis, and if the results are pleasant after eight evenings we can decide where to go from that point on."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." She felt his hand take hers and she smiled, feeling the blush hit her cheeks.

"Great, let's get out of here and go for a walk, I would much rather enjoy the quiet snow covered streets of New York with you, than this alcohol coated mess of whatever it is going on in there."

"I believe that's a wonderful idea, besides I don't want you caught under the mistletoe with Maya again."

Farkle chuckled, "It was great to see the way you pushed her out of the way, kind of a turn on."

"I'll remember that." She followed as he guided her to where all the coats were and both found theirs before escaping out into the snow, where the world was quiet and simple.

Farkle kept her hand in his, feeling washed in relief as they moved down the street as hope filled him, in a way that he hadn't even realized he'd been missing all this time. "Happy Holidays Smackle."


End file.
